Stranger
by saraki
Summary: Ever since an unfortunate accident, Vash had not been the same, so meryl finally decides that she had had enough of his depression and tries to snap him out of it, only to realize a painfull truth in the end.


Stranger

* * *

Meryl took a sip of her coffee and sighed miserably, 

'Why is he doing this? Why can't he get over it? It wasn't his fault, doesn't he know that he's making me suffer as well....'

She sipped her coffee and bitterly laughed,

'Of course he does, so why is he doing it when there is no need...'

She stood up and looked at the clock which indicated it was seven p.m., he had left at six thirty, and she curled her hands into a fist.

"You've gone too far with this Vash, and I won't stand this for any longer!"

Grabbing her keys Meryl rushed outside and turned on the car to go into town. Meryl afterward parked the car near the saloon Vash drank at and headed into the bar, swinging the doors open she looked for the typhoon and after searching around she found him sulking in the very last corner of the saloon drinking. Meryl clenched her fist and took a deep breath as she headed towards the gunman.

"Vash... we need to talk,"

She said lightly, no response.

"Vash..."

Meryl's tone rose as she saw the gunmen ignore her one more time and slowly bring the beer to his lips,

'That's it'

Meryl snatched the beer from his hands and threw it onto the floor, the glass shattering under her feet as some of the beer got on her boots. Vash had not moved and looked as if he was still clutching his beer,

"Vash!"

Her voice wavered violently.

"We need to talk,"

Vash curled his arm into a fist.

"You spilled my drink, Meryl,"

He said, anger growing in his voice as the people in the pub went silent.

"Well if you weren't there sulking and not listening to me maybe I wouldn't of had to do it,"

She snapped back, wit ought warning, he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, creating a small hole, which startled Meryl.

"You want to talk, Fine!"

Before she could move back he grabbed her hand roughly and walked out, looking around he spotted the car and headed towards its direction,

"Vash, let go!"

She pleaded as she felt his grip tighten painfully,

"You said you wanted to talk"

He added coldly

"So let's talk"

She shivers as they reached the car

"Keys"

He stated flatly

"I can-"

"Keys"

He demanded and she quickly took out her keys from her left hand pocket, he took the keys, opened the door and grabbed Meryl unexpectedly, throwing her inside gently but not gentle enough as she felt a sudden pain go trough her left side and were he had let go of her hand, which was red, she rubbed her wrist and scowled,

"You dint have to do that,"

"You didn't have to spill my drink,"

He stated flatly as he looked ahead,

"Well you should have had listened"

"Do you always have to act like a bitch? Would it have made any difference? You're always bitchin about something and I just went there to have a drink, can't you leave me alone, I don't want to hear your constant nagging."

Meryl was shocked, out of all the things he has ever called her, this was the first time he ever called her like that, how dare he, how dare he call her that.....

"You've been going there everyday, getting drunk and wasting away,"

He gripped the steering wheel tighter as they arrived home and he turned off the ignition, leaving the keys were they were, he opened his door and got out, slamming it in the process. Meryl looked at him for a second, before she growled,

"You're not getting away that easily Vash the Stampede,"

She got out and ran towards the direction he was going, as he headed towards his room she appeared in front of him,

"Step aside Meryl,"

He stated coldly

"No Vash, this has gone far enough, you need to stop this, please Vash,"

Her eyes were pleading,

He looked at her and took a step forward, not in redemption, but in anger,

"What do you know?"

"I can... I can feel your pain Vash and I... I can't stand to see you like this,"

She tried to suppress her tears as she said this but the only reaction she got from Vash was a bitter laugh, which made her angry.

"It wasn't your fault she died Vash, you couldn't of had done anything for her,"

He stepped closer to Meryl and hit a nearby wall,

"Dammit Meryl he was Wolfwood's girl and I let him down, of course I could have had done something, its you who doesn't understand!"

It was Meryls turn to laugh bitterly,

"What were you gonna do, rush in there with your macho attitude and stop them with your words of love and peace-"

"Shut UP!"

He screamed as he got closer to Meryl and pinned her to the wall mercilessly,

"Just shut up!"

There faces were inches away from each other, she wrinkled her nose at the faint smell of alcohol in his breath,

"And what if I don't want to? Someone needs to wake you up from yo-"

What he did was unexpected as she stood there, shocked, as he roughly put his lips onto hers and kissed her, angry tears were spilling out of her eyes,

'He finally kissed me, but this is not the kiss I wanted, this is not the Vash I know, this isn't right,'

Meryl tried to squirm out the kiss he was pinning her with, she tried to scream stop but could not because he would not let go of their kiss, he let go for a second to catch his breath, and so did Meryl before kissing her again, she felt him relax a little bit, the bitter taste of alcohol in his lips made her want to gag,

'I can't take this anymore, it feels like I'm kissing a total stranger...'

She grew angry

'LET GO!'

Whit ought hesitation, Meryl swiftly kicked him in his crotch as hard as she could, his eyes widened at the sudden pain and he knelt over, letting go of Meryl as she scrambled out of his grasped and ran near the kitchen, the pain suddenly overwhelmed Vash.

"I'm sorry Vash but I can't stay here with you anymore, you've changed, I don't even know who you are anymore, I know it has something to do with the bank heist and Millie's death, your slowly killing yourself and your taking me with you, and I cant take it anymore Vash... I can't..."

She quietly stopped and looked down, tears could be seen forming into her eyes and she angrily rubbed them away.

"I'm leaving Vash, goodbye,"

She took a step back into the kitchen and towards the backdoor,

'Don't let her go, don't let her go'

Something inside Vash pleaded with him, but still outraged that Meryl had kicked him he ignored it, loosing all of his common sense he snarled as he felt something inside of him snap,

"Were the hell do you think your going, I'm not finished with you!"

He quickly regained his footing and ran towards Meryl, She screamed as he grabbed her by the waist, not giving her enough time to escape while blocking all her exits.

"Let go off me!"

She shrieked

"No"

"I'm leaving Vash!"

She hissed as she tried to rip his grip off her, while looking around she saw bottle of ketchup near the counter he pinned her on,

"There's no were you can go that I can't track you down,"

Vash looked her straight in the eyes and she stopped struggling, the way he said it made her want to shiver, and before she knew it, he had kissed her again, not wasting any time she grabbed the ketchup bottle and smashed it on his head, he fell back in shock, breaking the ketchup bottle and spurring all the red liquid inside onto his head. Meryl scrambled out of his reach and grabbed the pot on the stove she had boiled water on earlier that day for her coffee and tightening her grip on the pot. Meryl quickly hit Vash on the side of his head and he fell to the floor, unconscious, she was shaking violently and scrambled to his side quickly. She noticed a nasty bump already forming on his head, but nothing really serious. She slumped to the floor near Vash, on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She did it, she actually hit him, she couldn't believe it, ever since Millie died, Vash had been acting weird, it wasn't his fault, after all, if it wasn't for Millie she would of died, but Millie took the bullet for her and died, but she was looking up, smiling and telling her that everything would be alright. Before I closed her eyes she was looking at something that I could not see, even as they dimmed, I could see that she was looking, or more staring at something or somebody, as she thought about this another question popped into her head, does he really blame himself or does he blame me? Is that why he went into that pub everyday after her death and refused to acknowledge her with ought to starting a fight ever single time? He says it's his fault but does he really think so? She clutched her head in frustration and in shame,

"I have to get out of here!"

She cried to herself and ran out of the kitchen and to the back, remembering that Vash had left the keys in the car she ran towards it. She quickly climbed into the car and started the car, taking one last look at the home she shared with Vash, no... not Vash, the stranger that resembled Vash, her vision blurred as she smiled faintly, tears falling of her face. Trying to forget what was lost as she looked into the desert and headed to the last person, whom she had left,

Knives.

He had promised to take her in no matter what happen, she smiled at the thought of seeing him again, not even Vash knew where he lived and thus, he would never find her, because Knives will protect her, they had through the months he stayed there, become very close, like friends, Meryl stepped on the peddle as it screeched and started to run into the desert, she had remembered that day, when he left he whispered it in her ear, If she ever needed him, he would be there to help her, no matter what, and he would protect her from danger, and then he left, giving her the exact location in were he was going to live and that he was no longer genocidal. She smiled sadly, so this is how it ends between us, he Vash, I really would've never guessed it would end like this and I was the one that was forced to leave you and not the other way around .....

It's kind of ironic in a way.....

But just like everything in life, you just gotta let it go....

Even if it hurts.

* * *

So there you have it, I really don't know if _I_ should leave it as a one shot fic, I might think about adding another chapter, but I'm not sure, this is my firt time writting angst so be nice! well I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! I would realy appreciate it, thank again! 

Later


End file.
